This invention relates to weapons, such as firearms which are laser aimed, and more specifically relates to a mount for attaching a device, such as a laser gunsight, to a weapon.
Laser aiming devices for firearms are well known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,754; 4,233,770; 4,313,272; and 4,313,273. In each of the devices disclosed in these patents, it is important that the laser beam emitting device be properly mounted to the firearm in order to obtain accurate aiming. The mounts for the lasers shown in these patents cannot readily be attached and removed from the weapon. It would be advantageous, however, to have a mount which can quickly be attached and detached from the weapon for immediate interchange for use on another weapon or for storage when not in use.
Other considerations are important in providing a means for quickly mounting and detaching a laser gunsight from a weapon. For example, since the combined weight of the weapon and its ammunition becomes critical in combat situations where maneuverability in the field is essential, it is important that any mounting means be lightweight. Further, in order to provide economy and convenience, it would be advantageous to provide a mount which requires no modification to the weapon. Such a mount should also provide adjustment for windage and elevation, and should not be subject to even slight wobble or side-to-side movements once mounted on the firearm, enabling the laser gunsight to be removed from the weapon and remounted and still remain properly aligned. Further, there should be no interference with the conventional sights of the weapon, thereby allowing the user an instant choice as to which aiming method is used.
Accordingly, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 500,417 filed June 2, 1983, owned by the same assignee as the present application, a mount for attaching a device to a firearm is disclosed which comprises a longitudinal base adapted to carry the device to be mounted and having a track extending along the portion of the length thereof. A block is slidably mounted in the track, and spring means is provided for biasing the block toward one end of the base. First means is mounted to the block and adapted to be attached to a first fixed member at one end of a firearm barrel. Second means is provided for attaching the other end of the base to a second fixed member at the other end of the firearm barrel.
The device is mounted by attaching the first means to the first fixed member, sliding the base forward relative to the block until the second means is in a position to be attached to the second fixed member, aligning the second means with the second fixed member, and releasing the mount to cause the base to slide rearward with respect to the block in response to the biasing action of the spring means, thereby engaging the second means with the second fixed member.
In this invention, a U-shaped anti-wobble spring is also provided above the second means to grasp and surround the second fixed member on the firearm to substantially precludes side to side or lateral movement of the mount.
As in the prior application, means are provided for windage and elevation adjustment on the mount.
The second means can comprise a second block containing a notch adapted for mating engagement with a portion of the second fixed member, which may, for example, be a bayonet holder fixed to the firearm. A single pivoting lever arm with a tab extending into the notch can be provided, with means for spring loading the tab in the notch to lock the second means onto the second fixed member. The U-shaped anti-wobble spring is mounted in the block above the lever arm to surround and grasp the bayonet holder once the tab extends into the notch to lock the second means onto the second fixed member or bayonet holder.
The mount is particularly suited for mounting a laser gun sight to a conventional weapon.